My Sakura Flower
by jemmie.chann
Summary: A Philippines X Japan story... Japan proposed to Philippines story... :3 A one shot story... Cover made by Me!


It was a sunny afternoon and Philippines was enjoying the sunset sitting at the sand on manila bay…

_Man, I just love this scenery, I hope this won't end_. Philippines thought.

After a few minutes she noticed that the time was 5:30.

"Naku! I need to hurry up and go home!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran towards home. When she arrived, she directly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that she went to her room and took out a box. Inside the box was a yukata that was given by Japan himself.

"Firipin here, Open the box once you're home. And open it when spring starts." These were the last words Philippines hear when she's leaving Japan's place.

She then wore the yukata and looked at the mirror.

_I looked adorable in this yukata_. She thought.

She then went to her bed and unfolds the paper that goes with the yukata.

She then reads the note aloud.

"Dear Firipin, I hope you liked my gift…"

_I liked it? I freakin' love it Japan! Ikaw ang da best! (You're the best)_ She thought and continued reading…

"Sakura is starting to bloom at my place right now and I want you to come and let's watch it together. I'll be waiting for you, Love Japan."

She then give off a squeal and giggled after.

_Sakura petals falling off the branches and the two of us watching it together_… As she thought this, she blushed and giggled.

She then leaved the room and her house and went to Japan's place.

When she arrived there she saw Japan waiting for her in front of his house. He wore his same old yukata but Philippines didn't care.

"Welcome back, Firipin." Japan said with a smile that make Philippines blushed.

"I-It's good to be back here, Japan." She said smiling, covering her blush.

"You… You look beautiful in your yukata." Japan said giving a slight blush.

"Th-Thanks, I love it!" Philippines said as she looked at her yukata.

"You.. You loved it!?" Japan said surprisingly.

"Yeah! I loved it so much!" Philippines said smiling. She gave Japan a hug and said…

"Thank you. I mean it straight from my heart."

"No… No problem Firipin. Now let's go see the sakura petals fall. I know a perfect place to watch it fall." Japan said while blushing red.

"Let's go then." Philippines said as she let's go of Japan and holds his hands.

You don't know how much I loved you, Japan… Philippines thought.

Then Japan leads Philippines to the place he was talking about. The two of them stopped at a place filled with sakura trees and in the middle was a Table for two.

"Aah! This is so beautiful Japan! When did you have the time to do all this?" Philippines said in surprised.

"I always have the time to do this for you, my Firipin." Japan said while blushing.

"All this for me? Thanks! Arigatou!" Philippines said while blushing and then she gave Japan a hug.

"Le-Let's sit down there and watched the sakura petals fall." Japan said while blushing.

"Okay then, let's go." Philippines said while giving a sweet smile.

As the two of them sat down and watched the sakura petals fall.

_Should I say it now_? Japan thought...

After a while he stood up and came close to Philippines and said...

"Firipin, I have something to tell you, I hope you would say yes." Japan said shyly and he was blushing.

"What is it Japan?" Philipiines said curiously.

"Philippines, I don't know if today is the the right time, I don't know if this would be the right place and I don't know if the words I'm going to say will be the right words, but..." Japan said while blushing..

He then kneel down on one foot in front of Philippines, took out a small box and said...

"Firipin, for me you are my Sakura Flower. I don't want to hurt nor harm you, so... Will you marry me?" Japan said holding out the ring.

"Japan, I want to tell you that... I also loved you since forever, I didn't know how to tell you that but my answer is yes." Philippines said blushing.

"It's a yes?" Japan said in a surprised tone.

"YES! YES! YES!" She said and then hugged Japan.

Japan then gave Philippines a kiss, a passionate kiss that comes from his heart.

After that he then holds Philippines hand and insert the ring...

THE END


End file.
